Inadvertent Kiss
by DestinyKitten48
Summary: Running errands with Kid was always a simple, relaxing task. That is, until Soul and Popsicles get involved. (One shot)


"Get your popsicles here! One for $5 or two for $10!"

Maka had known Soul for far to long and his methods didn't surprise her anymore. But sometimes his mere stupidity did the trick.

Maka stared as Soul shouted his rates at scared passerby's, waving the wrapped treats a little to viciously to pass off as friendly service. Let alone trying to pass off as a popsicle salesman. The same person who was trying to say that buying two for $10 was cheaper than buying one for $5.

"You really are an idiot Soul," she sighed face palming. As much as her fingers itched to grab hold of a nice thick dictionary, her arms were too full of bags to manage it.

Drats. She'd have to get him later for being such a moron. To her side she caught sight of a slowly shaking black head.

Kid stood stoutly, his head swinging back and forth in disdain. He knew Soul could be an idiot but there had to be a point where the white haired scythe drew the line, right? But as he continued to watch him and Maka glare it out, he realized that no such line would probably ever exist. Not when it came to Soul Eater Evans.

Soul adjusted his hat and muttered, "That's not cool Maka. Seriously uncool."

Maka couldn't fathom what was occuring. She had been having a wonderful afternoon with Kid, running some errands for Lord Death. He'd managed to withstand any possible break downs and that amused Maka. She had always just assumed the renouned son of Lord Death had no reatraint. But of course, they hadrun across Soul. And she was not happy about this distraction ruining her pleasant afternoon.

"I need some money," Soul spat out his excuse, sensing Maka's anger boiling beneath the surface. He really didn't want to deal with her at home later...

Both Kid and Maka sighed, ready to drop Souls foolishness and continue on their way, but when Maka mistakenly looked down at the wares he was selling, hell was set loose.

"Their all melted!" she practically screamed, dropping the bags she had been caring. Ignoring how tense Kid became suddenly, she stepped over the bags and grabbed ahold of her partners collar. "You moron! Did you not notice the blaring sun!"

On cue, the blazing ball of fire hanging in the sky gave its deep, resounding laugh.

Soul blinked, obviously confused before looking down.

"Damn!" he growled, kicking the box of melted delicisies. "I was going to make a fortune."

Kid watched everything going down with a deep sense of amusement. A small crowd of people, whom he assumed didn't cherish their lives, had gathered and stared wide eyes at the scene. Murmers of "she's scary" and "that poor guy" rang about. Kid would have laughed if it were in his character. It was obvious these people had never seen Maka in battle before. They would have seen this as mere child's play.

But as much amusement as he was garnering from this, the things they had gathered for his father would spoil if they continued to lay out in the suN. Not to mention the fact that Soul was beginning to turn blue.

Bending down, he dug through the box of sticky popsicle juice, scowling at the feeling, and pulled up the last surviving popsicle.

"Here Soul," Kid said handing him the money, all the while pulling Maka off of him with little effort. "We'll be going now, thank you."

Maka's jaw dropped as she was all but dragged behind Kid, quickly gathering the bags in her arms. She wanted to be furious for being pulled away from that moron of a friend of theirs, but sighed. It was probably for the best.

As the sun continued to beat down on Death City, Maka ran her had across her slightly sweating brow. She noticed how unaffected Kid was by the heat and couldn't help but look adoringly at him. She was beyond envious of Kid at times like these. But...

That was no excuse as to why she was still staring at him. Her eyes traced his sharp jaw line, his straight posture, his flat, most definetly muscular chest underneath-

Kid felt Maka's stare and looked down at her. He didn't fail to notice how her breathing hitched, and how her face reddened. How she quickly averted her eyes and shuffled the bags she had been holding.

A small smirk graced his lips. So, that's how things were, huh.

He moved with elongated fluidness as he unwrapped the almost forgotten Popsicle he had purchased from the craziness moments ago. Maka peeked at him from the side as he placed the tip of the Popsicle on his tongue, watching as it stained it red. His eyes seemed to brighten at the cold sensation and Maka tried not to look disappointed. But damn! She was hot! And he just had to roll his tongue over it like that!

"Let's sit down for a minute," the blonde insisted suddenly, the heat taking its toll on her (though she couldn't be certain she was heating up from the sun...) Kid peeked at her and shrugged.

"We mies as well, there's no rush."

Veering off under a shady tree, Maka collapsed onto the grass, Kid leaning against the trunk of the tree. Today had turned out to be too much for her. She was confused and lost and just wanted to go home and sleep it off! But Kid was watching her intently and there was no denying the fluttering in her stomach.

Unsure of what to do, Maka retreated to twirling her pigtails, watching as it feel in tiny spirals from her fingers. The length of it swung for a minute before coming to a halt.

"You're lucky your a shinigami Kid or this heat would be killing you in that clothing," Maka attempted at conversation. She scolded herself deeply. Her stupidity was making an unawkward situation incredibly awkward!

He gazed down at the perfect cylender shaped popsicle, shrugging at her statement.

"Perks of a life of solitude I suppose," he stated solemnly, looking down at her again. She seemed to somber up at his statement. But she said nothing. What was there to say?

Kid couldn't take this anymore. Kneeling down in front of Maka, he lifted her chin up with his finger, smiling slight. "Say 'ah'".

A blush instantly appeared on the young meister's face and she went to push his hand away but he grasped we own, holding it tightly in his own.

She stared at their conjoined hands with wide eyes. Shit! They were holding hands!

She laughed nervously and went to peel his hand off of hers with her other hand but found that it was trapped between their two legs.

"Kid.." Maka practically stuttered, face so red he considered the possibility of her head blowing off her body. "Please let go." But he refused to relinquish his hold on her. As he pushed the Popsicle against her tightly sealed lips, he outright laughed.

She was such a determined girl! (And oh-so symmetrical.) He could really Learn to like her.

"Just listen to me Maka so we can get these bags to my father."

Maka's brow furrowed and she opened her mouth to argue his bossing her around. With her defenses down, he plopped the cold treat into mouth and stop up abruptly, freeing her from his semi-embrace.

She stared up at him stunned as he clapped his hands together, already grabbing the bags.

"See that wasn't so bad."

Maka was a stubborn, pig-headed girl. She was not used to, and for sure did not enjoy, things being forced upon her. But as she watched his form walk farther away, she found that maybe Kid could be her exception.

Jumping to her feet, she gathered her few articles, and chased after him, popsicle dangling from her lips.

"Wait up Kid!"

And in the end, maybe it all wasn't so bad. This was an inadvertent kiss, afterall.


End file.
